


Sing To Me

by captaindestiel1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Singing, Sleep Deprivation, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up fluff. Ive been shipping Hannigram like a mad man lately so I wrote my first tiny FIC of them. It's basically Will being fucked up like he is and Hannibal being his anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

Faster. Faster. That was all Will could think. He had to run faster. The stag that appeared often in his hallucinations and dreams was running him down. He didn't care if this was real, he didn't want to die. As the stag cornered him at the edge of the cliff he called out to who he needed most.

"Hannibal!"

The stag charged and everything went black. Will woke up in his bed drenched in sweat and his voice wrecked from screaming.

"Will."

Will's blue eyes shot to his left, greeted by deep almost black eyes. 

"Hannibal." Will breathed out, breath hitching when Hannibal caressed his cheek.

"Did you have another nightmare Will?" Hannibal asked but instead of answering Will snuggled up to the man's chest. He was soaked with sweat but Hannibal didn't mind, he never did.

"It was the stag again." Will sighed as Hannibal cradled the younger man's head "Will you sing to me?"

Hannibal nodded and began to sing to him quietly in a foreign language.

"Do not worry Will." Hannibal kissed the top of Will's head. "I'll always be here to protect you." Will sighed out a thank you as Hannibal pulled him tighter, as if Will would disappear completely and sang him gently back to sleep.


End file.
